PLEASE! TEACH ME TO BE A CELESTI---
by The Blue Apple
Summary: Miko wants to be a Celestial and she went to Heaven for begging Tenshi to teach her, but...


**PLEASE! TEACH ME TO BE A CELESTI-**

Above the cloud, there is a beautifull place that called Paradise "Heaven". But, there is a girl that lives here and calls this heaven is a boring place and in certain day, there is a hermit that wants to be a celestial and went to the heaven for begging to the girl that said heaven is boring.

**Heaven**

"Hmhmhmhmh…ahahahahahahahaha" That girl is Laughing.

another girl is wandering why is she laughing and asks "err? Tenshi-san? Why are you laughing?".

"no I'm okay, I'm just happy to heard that you wanna be a celestial and you found the right person to teach you how, wahahahahaha" Tenshi looks happy.

"so? Can you teach me?"

"Of course! I can"

"yeeey"

"so Miko-san? Isn't?"

"Yesh"

"For now, you must call me Tenshi-Sensei" and then Tenshi wears glasses. "mwahaha, am I look great with this glasses mwahaha.."

"uhhh…okay whataver Tenshi-sensei. And why are you wearing glasses? Is it necessary?" Miko Confused with Tenshi's Behavior.

"uhmmm errr…. Ahh! Lets start our first Lesson!"

"uhh okay…."

And then, they're going to a certain place.

**Hakurei Shrine**

"So, what are we doing here?" Miko asked Tenshi.

"Begin your first Lesson of course" Said Tenshi

"and what is the first lesson is? Don't tell me I'm going to fight with hakurei shrine maiden for test my strength!?" Miko is sweating.

"Ahahaha….no! your first lesson is hmmm ehmmm let me see….." Tenshi is thinking and…"AHA…..Destroy that donation box!" .

"WHAT!?" Miko Surprised "Are you kidding? If I destroy that…."

"You wanna be a celes? Then do what I say!" Tenshi Yelled to MIko.

"uhhh…okay.." when Miko is ready to destroy the donation box Reimu appears.

"ahhh its you two. What are you doing? Don't tell me you want to donate some money for this poor shrine?...waa that is good, please donate much more..PLEASE!" Reimu is happy? Excited? And she is drooling.

"DESTROY IT NOOOWW!" Yelled Tenshi.

"o..okay" BUMM….Miko Destroyed the donation box.

"…."

"Nice!" Tenshi gives Miko a thumb.

"aha..ahahaha…" Reimu is laughing "Thanks for your donation ahahaha…." She is still laughing and… "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HUH?" Reimu is Angry.

"oh come on Reimu, there is no need to angry. There is no money in that box anyway, so why are you angry..pftt" Said Tenshi.

"…" BLAARR…..Reimu transformed into her MAD mode. Her hair became spiky.

"What an evil great aura" Miko worried.

"Now Miko! Fight her!" Said Tenshi.

"WHAT? SO YOU WANT ME TO DESTROY THAT BOX IS FOR THIS?" Miko Yelled at Tenshi.

"of course! in order to awaken her MAD mode, we must make her angry to the max! and this your first lesson, DEFEAT HERR! NAWWW!"

"uhh..okay"

..15 minutes later…

"uuuu" Miko got beaten also Tenshi by Reimu.

"NOW DIEEE! MAD SPIRIT SIGN, FANTASY SEAL(MAD EDITION)!"

Tenshi and Miko blowed away by that Spell card.

**Youkai Mountain**

"HEY WAKE UP!" Tenshi Yelled Miko and stepping her.

"huhh"? Miko wakes up. "We are we?"

"Youkai Mountain, and here the second lesson."

"HUH? But I did not beat Reimu"

"No….you Beat her! And now she is suffering because of you, maybe your head got hitted by a giant rock, so you cant remember(Lying)" Said Tenshi.

"huh? Really? Did I win? Waww….i cant believe it! Finally I can beat her…" Miko hyped.

"Now..now…I want you to climb this mountain to the heaven without flying okay? I'll waiting you up there, see ya!" Said Tenshi and leaves Miko to the heaven.

"So..I must climb this huh? No problem, FOR BE A CELES!" Miko starts to climb the mountain.

6Hours 6Minutes 6sec later…. Miko reached the heaven.

**Heaven**

"Huft..huft..huft" Miko looks tired, "SENSEI! I DID IT!" Yelled her.

"GREAT!" Tenshi gives Mikoe 2 thumbs, "Now for the third lesson, i want to test your Immortality! Sit there" Tenshi Preparing a chair.

"okay.." Miko is sitting." By the way, what do you mean by testing my im-Whaa" And Suddenly, Tenshi Tied Miko. "what is this for?"

"Now Iku, Electrify her with your thunder!"

And Iku Appears from nowhere"okay….."

"Wait..wait…I'm not ready..wait..WAAAAAAA" Miko get electrified and fainted.

"uhh..could you stop this? Looks like she can't stand it and by the way what is this for anyway?" Iku asked.

"uhmmm..Hey Iku, Look! A tengu gonna paparazzi us again" Tenshi pointed below to the youkai mountain.

"AH! Damn her, I will stop her" Iku goes to the Youkai Mountain.

"uhhh.." Miko awaked.

"Congrats…you've passed the third lesson!"

"uhhk..hu..raay" Miko is still got effect by the electric before.

"now for the last lesson"

"yee..ey, Fi..naly"

Again, they are going to a certain place.

**MISTY LAKE**

"now I want you to slap me 100times and throw me to the lake? Okay?"

"that the last lesson?"

"JUST DO IT!" Yelled Tenshi.

"Okay…" Miko slaps Tenshi 100times and throws her to the lake.

"wahahaha thank you….."

"Really..i don't understand with this girl, ahh whatever I'l bee a celes finally"

"not so fast..now its my turn to slap you and throw and then you will be a mas-err I mean celestial after that." Said Tenshi.

"uh..okah…do whatever you want…." And Tenshi slaps her more than 100 times and throws her far away.

10 minutes later

"Congrats! Now you are a maso-errr CELESTIALLLL! Yelled Tenshi.

"Huraaaaaay! But I cant feel that I've changed" Miko look confused.

"Because she is lying to you" Someone appears.

"WHAT? Wait who are you" Ask Miko.

"I'm a Police officer, Kotohime, and i'm here going to send you to the jail, FAKE CELESTIAL TEACHER. YOU'RE UNDER AREST!" Kotohime gives Tenshi a pair of Handcuff

"HEY..LET ME GO…" Yelled Tenshi.

"WHAT THE…FAKE CELESTIAL TEACHER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

And Kotohime Explains "she has been taught some people to be celes actually to be maso, there are so many victim has fallen by her trap, pretending to be a celes teach just for increasing people to become masochist like her".

"HAH? That's why she…."

"Now Pardon me miss, I'm going to send her to the jail, see ya" Those 2 leaves.

"wait..wait..let me go… let me gooooooooooooooooo…." Looks like Tenshi is crying

"ahaha…..so I'm a masochist now? Ahahahahahaha what a joke…" Miko is laughing.

Suddenly Futo appears "There you are, I've been looking for you. Uh?why are you laughing?" Futo confused.

"Guess what Futo? I'M A CELESTIAL NOW WAAHAHA… OR I CAN CALL MASOTIAL..WAHAHA….." Miko has gone crazy.

"oh no…looks like she got hiitted by a giant rock and she…..waaaaaaa TOJIKO!

"What is it?" Tojiko appeared from nowhere.

"Help me to tie our Taishi-sama, she lost her brain" Said Futo.

"wahh..that's bad, lets tie her and bring her to the ! They Said that doctor is very skilled..

"okay" Futo and Tojiko tied miko and she is still laughing.

And then they are going to the Eintei to meet Eirin…

2 days has passed since they sent their taishi to EirinBut Miko is still like that and there is no any info about thi Miko, maybe she….

-END-


End file.
